Long Time No See
by Sesshomaru's Beloved Fangirls
Summary: A series of Sesshy/Kags oneshot wrote by TheSk3t3rG1rl and KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun. All are related to the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Time No See**

We have set up camp on the outskirts of the Western Lands, The lands that belong to the famous Demon Lord Sesshomaru, the Lord of Ice.

We have not seen him for the past couple of weeks, which is really unusual since we are always running into him ever couple days. He is either trying to get Tetssiga or start a fight with Inuyasha.

I want to go for a dip in the hotsprings near by so I stand up, pick my pack up along with my bow and arrows. I look around camp, Shippo is asleep against Kirara, Sango is lying in Miroku's arms under a tree, and Inuyasha has run off to be with Kikyo like always.

He thinks that I don't know, but I do. I have known since the first time he went to her. At the beginning it hurt me a lot to believe it, but now it does not bother me. I have even gotten used to the idea that he will soon want to bring her into our group, and strangely I am ok with it, I actually welcome the help.

Sango lifts her head up off of Miroku's shoulder and looks at me. I know what she is going to say so I beat her to it.

"I am going to take a bath Sango, I will be back in about a hour"

"Ok Kagome"

" Have fun Love birds"

Sango face turns beat red and I think she will faint if I say anything more. I smirk and walk into the forest towards the hotsprings that I have seen earlier in the day.

After a brisk 10 minute walk I have made it, I set my pack, bow and arrows on the ground beside the hot spring. I dig into my bag and get my body soap, shampoo, and conditioner out, along with a towel and clean clothes.

I set them down at the edge of the spring. I slip out of my shoes and start to undress. The one thing I do not notice is the handsome demon standing in the shadows of the trees.

When I am done undressing I slip into the hotspring, I sigh in content as the water envelops me in its warm comfort. I lay my head down on the shore and lay there for a while, relaxing.

After 10 minutes of relaxing, I start to bath. When I finish bathing and washing my hair I climb out of the hot spring and grab my towel. I start to dry off but am soon interrupted but a deep, cool voice coming from behind me.

"Why hello Miko, Long Time No See"

I freeze, not even the heat from the hot spring can keep me warm. I drop the towel, exposing my wet nude body to the very handsome demon lord standing behind me.

**Hi everyone, Ok this is Sk8t3rG1rl and I, Katiechan at our first attempt. These are a series of oneshots that was previously osted on another account but took them down. They are all related to each other.**

**Jessica & Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I turned around slowly and tried to cover my bust with my arms. I then look right into Sesshomaru's lust filled golden eyes which had a hint of love mixed in, which were looking right at me.

He takes a step towards me and I step back. He keeps getting closer as I move away. Before I know it my back collides with the rough bark of a tree.

*** Starting of Lemon ***

Sesshomaru uses his demonic strength to keep me pinned to the tree. he places both of his hands on either side of my head. He then leans in close to me so I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Miko."

"Yeesss."

I stumble with my words, I don't know why but I think it's because Sesshomaru is so close to me and I am naked. He leans his head down and licks my neck.

_' Wait did he just lick me.'_

I then feel hot kiss's all over my neck and I can not help but let out a moan. I can feel him smirk against my skin. He trails kiss up my neck, across my cheek and they finally find their place on my lips.

His kiss is passionate and wild. I want so badly to not kiss him back but my body has got a mind of its own. I kiss back into his kiss and his tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for entrance to which I grant him access.

His tongue slides past my lips into my mouth then our tongues start to a battle for dominance. I eventually let him win. I place my hands on his shoulders and they trail down to his chest.

I then notice that he has no armor on and his swords are gone. I smile into the kiss and kiss him back with all the passion I feel for him. My body takes over and I wildly kiss him.

He use's his one hand and picks my leg up and rest it on his waist. I pick my other leg up and wrap it around his waist. I am making sure neither of us is going anywhere.

When we break the kiss I am panting deeply to try and regain my normal breathing. Before I know it he pulls me away from the tree and lays me on the ground.

He unwraps my legs from his waist and looks down over my naked body. I can instantly feel the heat rising to my cheeks. He smirks at me and starts to slowly untie his oba.

I feel myself getting wet and I want him NO I NEED HIM.I sit up and pull the oba off along with his haiori and it revels his hard 6 back abs. I kiss down his chest and I can hear him growling.

I pull back and quickly untie his pants, he stands up and lets them slide down over his muscular legs. I look at him and if it is even possible I get even more flushed.

"Do you like what you see, Kagome?"

"Yeeesss."

He kneels back down and his lips lock with mine. He plunges his rock hard cock into my waiting lips. I scream in pain and pleasure but it is muffled by his lips on mine.

He does not move so that I may get adjusted to him inside of me. Soon the pain disappears and all there is is pleasure. I start to grind my hips against his and he takes that as a yes.

He starts to plunge in and out of me. He takes his lips off of mine and I moan several times. I hear him growl and then say.

"Say My Name."

"Sesshomaru."

Louder."

"SESSHOUMARU."

He plunges into me and this time I reach my climax and I scream in pleasure. Not long after does Sesshomaru hit his climax and releases his hot seed into my awaiting womb.

Both of us are covered in sweet, he pulls out of me and lays down beside me. He uses his one arm and holds me to his chest and we lay there and as we both try to regain our breath.

When we finally do I turn around in his arms and look him right in the eye. I smile at him and I think I just saw Sesshomaru smile.

"Sesshomaru, you know what."

"What?"

"I am glad you showed up."

"So am I Kagome, so am I."

So their under the stars do we find ourselves with our soul mate, our love, our life. From that day forward we are mates, and that we will stay true.

**Hi everyone, okay here is chapter 2, sorry that it has taken us so long to update. Please review and tell us what you think.**

**Sesshomaru's Beloved Fangirls**


End file.
